The present invention relates to the field of devices for fixing and removing seats used to fasten studs under the sole of a boot, for example a sports boot such as a football boot.
Boots may be provided with two types of seat. A first type is fixed, embedded in the material forming the sole of the boot. A second type may be removed and replaced, being fastened from the inside of the boot. It is understood that the fixing or removal of such bases from the inside of a boot, which is a location to which there is poor access, is a difficult operation. With this type of seat, the sole is pierced through its entire thickness with a number of holes corresponding to the number of studs which it is desired to fit. The operator, during manufacture of the boot or during the changing of a seat, takes a seat and arranges it, from the inside of the boot, in the hole for which it is intended. The operator then exerts a force on the seat in order to secure it to the sole, by causing spikes in the seat to penetrate the material of the sole and so that the upper face of the seat is flush with the surface of the sole so as not to make the boot uncomfortable to wear. The operator then screws in a stud from underneath the sole.
During removal of the seat, firstly the stud is unscrewed, the seat being secured in rotation with the sole by means of its spikes, and then pulls out the seat before fitting a new one.
The French patent published under no. 2 720 967 discloses a pincer with two articulated branches, one side serving as handle and the other side serving as jaws for fixing and removing the seats. The jaws are able to receive a removable pin for the removal of seats and accessories which make it possible to screw in and to unscrew the various types of studs. A pincer provided for screwing in/unscrewing two types of studs thus comprises four components in total. Moreover, during fixing or removal of seats, the boot is placed between the jaws of the pincer and the top or vamp of the boot is also gripped between the said jaws. This pincer operates satisfactorily, but it is bulky and relatively cumbersome to use and is thus not suited to being placed in a garment pocket. The pincer comprises four components in total, three of which are small, which presents a risk of loss, for example on a football pitch.